


You'd Like It Uptown

by cap_n_port



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Tiefling Angus, and i dont wanna cling up the tags of the few ships in this, griffin mcelroy if this comes true im coming to your house and punchinh you personally in the face, hopefully, tags added as relevant, theres relationships but i never really tag friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Angus dies. The Bureau Of Balance Employees deal.Or: A Successful Wisdom Save By The Wrong Person





	1. Death Of The Boy Detective

"So, sir. I still don't understand why your mind was wiped so thoroughly." Angus piped up, from besides Davenport. Davenport gripped his wand tightly.

"Lucretia did what she thought she needed to do." Davenport said, looking up at Angus. The boy was a full two feet taller than him. "It wasn't the right thing to do, but good people often do bad things."

"I know that, sir. After all, the Reclaimers often like to play mean tricks on me, but they're still my family!"

"That's good... not the mean tricks part. The family part. I guess that means I'm-" Davenport and Angus stopped walking. A hunger creature stood in front of them. It had the form of a young gnome woman. But the black-opal-like streaks of color and the blank white eyes showed that it was not. It raised a hunger-dripping sword and lunged for Angus. Davenport gripped his wand and pointed at the creature.

"Phantasmal Killer!" For a while, it stood still, then it swung too fast for Davenport to stop. When it stopped. Angus stood there bleeding from his chest, a tip of one horn cut off and laying on the ground. He slowly toppled and fell over, and Davenport rushed to catch him. Davenport slowly lay him on the ground, before casting a spell at the creature, which dissolved.

"Sir?"

"Angus!" 

"Sir..." Angus coughed. He was seriously injured.

"Don't worry, Angus, you'll be okay!"

"Don't try to fool me, sir. I am the world's greatest detective after all. Can you tell Mr. Taako thank you for teaching me the spells I know?" Angus closed his eyes.

"Angus? Angus?!" Davenport hastily put his hand over Angus's chest, not caring about the blood that got on his hand. There was no heartbeat.

 

GORE TW

[Dying Angus](https://acqrs.tumblr.com/post/163604896670/gore-under-the-cut)


	2. Working Through The Unimaginable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taako had always known Angus would die before him, him being an elf and Angus a tiefling, but not this early, and not like this."

After hearing about Angus's death, Taako came to the funeral wrapped in a blanket, his hat pulled over his face. His heels were broken and he didn't even take the time to use disguise self on himself and give himself magickal makeup, like he usually did. The Voidfish only slightly lit up. Three lights. For a month, Taako refused to come out of his room. When he did, he refused to talk to anyone besides Kravitz, Lup, and Barry.

See, Taako had always known Angus would die before him, him being an elf and Angus a tiefling, but not this early, and not like this. Not like this. Taako occasionally cast spells, but avoided all the ones he had taught Angus. No Mage Hand. One day, as he was walking back to his room, Kravitz stopped him.

"Taako..."

"I don't want to hear it, babe."

"Taako, Angus is fine."

"He's not fine, you idiot, he's dead!" Taako yelled, throwing his arms to the side. Kravitz looked at Taako.

"So am I."

"So, what are you saying?"

"He'll be fine. I can tell you how he's doing."

A few weeks later, Taako started talking to more people again.

 


End file.
